Skippy's Mother
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Sandy Cheeks gets an unexpected call from her mother who is demanding she comes back home and takes her never mentioned son named Skippy and actually raise him instead of keeping him a secret from her new life in Bikini Bottom. Will she be able to do it and confess to her friends and Skippy about why Skippy was sent to live with Slappy in the first place?


**A/N: This story came to me in a dream... Everybody belongs to their respective owners except maybe characters that I might own that might pop up in this story, but it's unlikely. Read & Review!**

* * *

It was a peaceful day in Bikini Bottom for a change. Sandy Cheeks was lounging in her tree dome and decided to take time off from her science or karate hobbies and just kick back and relax. She jolted as she rested on her hammock and heard her telephone ring. She reached over and answered it, still trying to relax herself.

"Howdy!" Sandy greeted, expecting to maybe hear SpongeBob's voice.

" _Hello, Sandra..._ " a cranky old female voice was on the other line.

' _Oh, no!_ ' Sandy thought to herself, she then tried to relax and answer the other line. "Uhh... Howdy, Mom..."

" _Ah, enough of this howdy stuff, ya sound like a darn fool!_ "

"Sorry... Umm... What's goin' on in the old tree, huh?"

" _How long do you expect me to keep Skippy here? He's YER kid!_ "

"Shhh!" Sandy hissed as she was a little afraid. "He might hear you! Umm... Is he over there right now?"

" _Luckily for you, he's at that school of his..._ "

"Oh, good..." Sandy sounded relieved.

" _I don't think I can keep up this 'Aunt Slappy' bit, Sandra..._ " the old gray squirrel continued to chatter with the currently underwater squirrel who was revealed to be her daughter. " _Skippy's a smart kid, he got that from you, unlike his father... He's bound to find out sooner or later that I ain't his real aunt and he's been askin' me 'bout ya and I don't know what ta tell him!_ "

"Just keep it up for a while, okay?" Sandy asked, sounding desperate. "I'm not done studyin' the ocean yet!"

" _I can't believe you would just dump your only child in my care while you go away, you told him you were an astronaut!_ " Slappy scolded. " _Yer a terrible liar to yer own mother... Ya remind me of yer father when I first met him!_ "

"Mama, not this again..." Sandy sighed.

" _Just get back over here, it's been a year now! Skippy's girl crazy now and I don't know what ta do about it!_ "

Sandy relieved a sharp sigh. "Okay, Mom... I-I'll come over to take Skippy home..."

" _Don't think about sendin' him underwater or I'll treat ya worse than Walter Wolf, Sid the Squid, and Beanie the Brain-Dead Bison!_ "

"Aw, Mom, you wouldn't do that to me... Would ya?"

" _I did it when that Betty Boop tried to take yer father away from me with those endlessly charming good looks!_ "

"Aunt Slappy, I'm home!" a distant young voice called.

" _I gotta go, remember, yer comin' down here and yer gonna tell Skippy the truth, **GOT IT!?**_ "

"Y-Yes, Mama..."

" _Good... Now I gotta go, **some** of us are bein' good parents here!" Slappy said before slamming the telephone down to hang up, then went to greet the young squirrel she had custody of for a while_.

Sandy sighed. "Dang nabit... Well, I better tell SpongeBob and Patrick I gotta go..." she slid off her hammock, then went to get her spacesuit to meet the sponge and starfish she was close friends with.

* * *

"Who were you on the phone with, Aunt Slappy?" Skippy asked, chipper and youthful as always, only now, interested in 'squirrel chicks'.

"Someone very important in yer life," Slappy answered with a smile, folding her arms. "Someone ye've been wantin' to meet since ya first ended up living with me..."

Skippy tried to think for a moment, but came up dry. "Who, Aunt Slappy?"

"Yer mother," Slappy replied with a sweet smile. "She's gonna come visit ya and talk with ya for a moment."

"That reminds me Aunt Slappy... Where's she been all this time? I didn't even get to see her on Christmas, or New Years, or Thanksgiving, or...or...or..."

"Yeah, yeah, we get it, it's so hard bein' a kid without their parents with 'em," Slappy gently told him, wanting him to shut up for a minute, but would never scold him to do such a thing since she loved Skippy like her own son, instead of a deadbeat mother. "But that's gonna change this weekend. Yer mother is comin' to see youse!"

"Oh, boy, my mother!" Skippy did a cheerful victory dance, then hugged the old squirrel he believed to be his aunt. "I love you, Aunt Slappy..."

Slappy looked down at him, she also realized that if Sandy promised to take Skippy back, that meant she was going to be alone now. "I... I love you too, Skippy..." she patted him on the back.

"Aunt Slappy, are you crying?" Skippy looked up at her.

"Yeah... Wakko's Wish never got a sequel..." Slappy made up an excuse for her tears. She then looked to the screen that the readers of this fan fiction are reading from. "Yeah, I lied... What, ya want me to tell him the truth before Sandy even shows up? I think not!"


End file.
